This application relates to explosion proof connectors and systems and to engines and machinery which have to be operated in an environment where explosive gases and flammable substances are present.
Some industrial environments have an explosive atmosphere whereby a spark can ignite an explosion. A potential source of sparks is circuitry and machinery used to perform certain desired operations. For example, an internal combustion engine (ICE) and its associated circuits (e.g., motors) normally generate sparks, flames and/or intensely hot fumes during their operation (i.e., a hazardous condition). Inherently sparking or flame producing components are generally enclosed in an explosion proof compartment to prevent a hazardous condition generated inside the compartment from igniting the explosive atmosphere outside the compartment.
A problem exists in extending connections between points (terminals, components) inside the explosion proof compartment and points (terminals, components) outside the compartment. With respect to electrical connections, in order to extend a connection between a terminal inside the explosion proof compartment and a terminal outside the compartment a feedthrough connector must typically pass through the wall of the explosion proof compartment without compromising the integrity of the compartment. A type of useful connector is a cylindrical feedthrough connector (also referred to as a cable gland) which may be threaded or slip fitted into a mated opening in a wall of the explosion proof compartment.
However, known feed through connectors are difficult to assemble and do not ensure that hazardous condition(s), e.g., sparks, emanating from the explosion proof compartment is/are inhibited from passing through the connector.
Another problem arises out of the use of numerous different sensors and their interconnection within and/or between different explosion proof compartments. The sensors may themselves be the source of sparking due to mechanical or electrical (e.g., being shorted) malfunctions. There is therefore a problem due to the malfunctioning of the sensors which may result in the generation of a hazardous condition in an explosive environment. In addition, there is the problem of coupling a sensor external to an explosion proof enclosure with a terminal inside an explosion proof compartment.
Still another problem relates to the location and placement of explosion proof components and their compartments and the routing of interconnections to reduce the generation of a hazardous condition which could cause an explosion.
It is an object of the invention to resolve the various problems discussed above.